


No Explanations

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Future Mother-In-Law [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Mel's mother wants to come, but Sam is opposed to the idea.  How will Mel convince him to let her come?





	No Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story that I brought over from FP.com. It's cute. I do hope you enjoy this and yes, there will most likely be a sequel to this story. But maybe not.

"Come on, Sam! She is my mother after all," Mel Gleason exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, staring her boyfriend Sam Hensley down.

Sam didn't flinch, nor did he show any recognition of knowing that Mel was upset with him.

"That may be Mel, but I'm not going to put up with that woman!" Sam shouted. "Every time she comes to visit, I get to play the game of 20 Questions! I'm not going through all that!"

Mel rolled her eyes, not believing what Sam was saying. Honestly the man was making excuses.

"You're totally full of yourself right now, dear."

"Mel, she's not staying here and that's that."

Mel shrugged, "Fine. Then neither am I."

Sam nearly fell over at hearing this. At first he didn't think she meant it, but the fierce, stormy look in her eyes told him otherwise.

Sighing, he quietly relented. He didn't want Mel to leave. Sam loved her too much to have that happen.

"Okay, call her back and tell her that she can stay."

Mel's eyes brightened and a smile came across her face. She was thrilled to see that her plan worked and that she had won this battle. Now all she has to do is win the war and that won't happen until her mother came for the weekend.

"Oh! You're the greatest!" she happily said, throwing her arms around Sam's neck and kissing his cheek. "You won't regret this, Sam."

"Yeah, sure," Sam muttered, watching the brown haired girl run into the next room and phone her mother.

/

"You can come mom," Mel said into the receiver.

"Are you sure?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I got Sam to agree."

Mel's mother went silent on the other end.

"Mom. Mom?"

"How did you manage that feet?"

Mel grinned happily, "I said that if you couldn't stay, than I wouldn't either. He totally fell for that!"

"You're learning, little one."

"I know."

Sam was on the other side of the door trying to listen, but wasn't able to hear a single thing. Somehow Mel was able to have a conversation over the phone without having to raise her voice. That's when it clicked! Mel was on the phone, so that meant that Sam could listen in on the phone in the kitchen.

Tip toeing into the kitchen, Sam carefully picked up the receiver.

"Sam? Get off the phone!" came Mel's voice.

He slammed the receiver down, silently cursed. He couldn't figure out how his girlfriend knew that he was even listening in.

"Sorry about that mom," Mel apologized.

"That's all right dear."

Mel sighed. "He can be such a snoop sometimes."

Mel's mother laughed on the other end. "Yes, you're father is the exact same way."

Mel heard her father's voice in the background: 'Hey!'

"He heard you."

"Yes, I know, Mel dear. That's why I said it."

She began laughing at her mother. God, how she missed living with them. Mel could still remember her mother's reaction when she announced that she'd be moving in with Sam. At first, Mrs. Gleason was against her daughter living with a male, but after she met with Sam, she knew that Mel would be in good hands.

"I'll see you soon," Mel said goodbye to her mother and hung up.

Sam walked into the bedroom, a guilt-ridden look upon his face.

"You look as if you've done something wrong?" Mel said, pretending to not know he had tried to listen in.

He rolled his eyes.

"You really do enjoy playing games with my head, don't you?" he accused.

Mel smiled innocently. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Sam groaned, walking over and slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You are quite infuriating, you know that."

Mel put her hands on his chest, leaned up and kissed him soundly before pulling back a little ways.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Mel gently slapped his left shoulder. She knew full well that he was teasing. Sam did that a lot with her. Actually, he had done that ever since she first met him. Of course, then he was a real asshole.

She inwardly shook her head. That was in the past and not something to actually be bringing up at the moment. Right now, Mel had other ideas on her mind.

"So? We do have a few hours before going to our class. What should we do?" She asked suggestively, leaning into Sam's embrace.

Sam gulped. He wasn't too entirely sure that he was ready for that step just yet. After all, he was still reeling from the last relationship that he had been in. Having his ex leave him once she got what she wanted. Hell she broke up with him ten minutes after the whole damn thing was over.

Looking deeply into Mel's hazel eyes, he knew that she wouldn't do what Lindsey had done. But still, that was a step he wanted to keep at a distance, for the time being.

"Mel…" Sam wasn't sure how to explain it to her.

Mel noticed the hesitation in Sam's eyes. One would have been insulted, but she knew better. Mel knew that Sam wasn't exactly ready for that. Not yet, anyways.

"It's okay, Sam," she said, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "You're not ready for that step in this relationship. I understand."

He wasn't sure if Mel was being totally honest, but she had never given him any indication to think otherwise. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Thanks, Mel," he breathed into her air.

Mel smiled, "You're welcome. Just let me know, okay?"

He nodded, burying his head into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.


End file.
